Taylor Hebert
Summary Taylor Anne Hebert, also known as Skitter, Weaver and Khepri, is the main character of Worm. She is a 15 year old (18 post-timeskip) girl who has the power to control all arthropods who joins the Undersiders, a minor villain group in the fictional city of Brockton Bay. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Name: Taylor Anne Hebert Origin: Worm Gender: Female Age: 15 (story beginning), 18 (post-timeskip) Classification: Villain, Parahuman, Master 8, Thinker 1 Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Over arthropods, capable of controlling quadrillions at once and finely controlling each one), Extrasensory Perception (“Swarm sense” allows her to hear, feel and see what arthropods in her range feel to a limited degree, can sense the position of any arthropod within range), Limited Duplication (Can form "swarm clones" out of her insects), Minor Acid Manipulation (With capsaicin laced insects and pepper spray), Poison Manipulation (With her insects), Thread Manipulation with spider silk, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Of her knife, gun, and police baton), Limited Durability Negation, Resistance to Electricity (via armor), Resistance to Pain (exposure to Bakuda's "pain bomb" reduced how pain affected her), Limited Resistance to Mind Manipulation (has managed to maintain her thought through the effects of several Stranger class abilities, while in the state of advanced Agnosia, and when her mind was being slowly taken over by her Shard), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Due to her Shard handling most of her power, power nullifying effects that target her alone are ineffective), Flight (Via anti-grav jetpack) and Durability Negation via nano-thorn knife | Mind Control and Telepathy (Over almost any sentient creature within 16 feet, which cannot be resisted by willpower) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Extremely fit, capable of defeating experienced fighters in one on one), can ignore durability via attacking opponents internally with insects and with pepper spray and capcaisin laced insects Speed: Athletic Human with Superhuman reaction speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Large Building level with armored costume (Survived a grenade being fired point-blank into her back and survived a blow from Echidna, though was incapacitated both times) Stamina: Peak human physically. Capable of withstanding huge amounts of both mental and physical stress. Has continued fighting after injuries such as burns, being blinded, broken bones, missing limbs, and once losing the bottom half of her body. Range: Extended melee range with most equipment, hundreds of metres with insects (can control all insects within, her mind control "aura" extends 16 feet, or slightly less than 5 metres) Standard Equipment: A police baton, gun, knife, pepper spray, bandages, Epipen and several metres of spider silk (which is strong enough to severely hamper the movement of an enemy capable of throwing cars), in addition to: * Armored Suit: As Skitter her suit is dark gray or black with orange goggles (with her glasses lenses built in) and has mandibles framing her jaw; as Weaver her suit is a lighter gray, almost white with blue accents and electric blue goggles, both cover all of her body except for the back of her head. Her original suit is made from black widow spider silk and is light weight and flexible while also being knife and bullet proof, her later suits use silk from the Darwin's bark spider which is nearly 10 times as strong. Her suit also uses armor panels protecting vital areas made from chitin from bug exoskeletons layered with even more silk. These armor panels disguise hiding spots for more bugs and most of the rest of her equipment. * Nano-thorn Knife: As Weaver, Taylor was gifted a nano-thorn knife from Defiant. The knife emitted an aura of nanobots that were designed to slide between atoms and sever molecular bonds, allowing the knife to cut through almost anything. * Anti-grav flight pack: As Weaver, Taylor was gifted a flightpack from Defiant. It allows her to float and flit around a battlefield, staying out of her opponents range while using her own. It is mostly protected against EMP attacks. Acceleration is given as 0 to 45 mph in 3.5 seconds. It also comes with mechanical arms but their strength is relatively low. The jet pack is controllable via bug so she can operate the pack and fight at the same time. Intelligence: Genius. Capable of quickly creating new plans and strategies even in the midst of combat and deducting opponent strengths and weaknesses. Can individually and precisely control quadrillions of insects to accomplish wildly differing tasks at once. Her "swarm sense" allows her to sense everything around her bugs, and is described as giving her a form of "short-range clairvoyance". | Same as prior | Genius, but steadily loses control of her mind over time, beginning with her precise motor control and ability to speak, then extending to extreme dyslexia, inability to understand other's words (she believed an English-speaker was speaking another language), and eventually an inability to understand almost any body language as all, interpreting everything as a threatening action towards her. Weaknesses: Cannot create insects on her own and is reliant on the number of arthropods in the surrounding area. | Her mind is slowly breaking down and being consumed by her Shard. This would eventually result in her being unable to understand any method of communication as anything other than a threat. Feats: * Defeated Lung twice. * Caused Echidna to bisect herself. * Killed Alexandria (or at least caused her to go brain-dead) * Killed Scion. *Skitter/Weaver Respect Thread. Key: Skitter | Weaver | Khepri Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Worm (Web Serial) Category:Antiheroes Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Thread Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Insect Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users